


Family

by wonderlandiscrumbling



Category: Gotham - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Family time, Fluff, Gen, Mild Angst, SO MUCH FLUFF, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 16:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16957410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlandiscrumbling/pseuds/wonderlandiscrumbling
Summary: It's the first time in a long time that Oswald's felt it remotely necessary to acknowledge let alone celebrate the holidays, he finally has a reason to celebrate again.





	Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrgoldsdearie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgoldsdearie/gifts).



> I hope that you enjoy this fic. I lovve that we both enjoy this pairing and this family dynamic and i seriously enjoyed writing this, I nearly forgot how much I enjoy writing these three characters together.
> 
> You're a really wonderful friend and I have enjoyed knowing you and being able to read your works and talk to you about shows and theories and popular and unpopular ships. <3

He woke up to the feeling of a warm familiar weight on him, the scent of designer perfume and ridiculously shampoo. He smiled as he felt warm lips trailing kisses along his cheek then along his jaw as fingers tangled in his hair.

“Time to get up.” She whispered against his ear.

“We could sleep in.” He responded opening his eyes to look at her in the morning light.

Sofia lay mostly on top of him, long dark hair falling over her shoulder, bright eyes staring down at him full of love. He reached up brushing her hair back out of her face, he hummed happily as she leaned down kissing him gently.

“Martin’s already up, you know he gets impatient when you stay in bed too long.” 

“Reminds me of myself when I was a kid, I suppose I can’t blame him. It is Christmas after all.” He responded leaning up to kiss her.

She gave a playful bite to his bottom lip drawing a soft moan from her partner. She pulled away from him before he had the chance to try and initiate anything more with her in hopes of convincing her to stay in their queen-sized bed for just an hour longer. Oswald propped himself up on his elbows watching her as she made her way to the walk-in closet, she removed the dress shirt she’d slept in and began going through the closet looking for a dress to wear. Oswald found himself watching her fascinated by her pale skin, her small waist and the way her hair fell down her back curling slightly at the end. She turned to face him smiling as she noticed his staring, he blushed and looked away.

He made his own way out of bed and began getting ready for the day not worrying as much as he normally would about formal appearances, he had no plans to go into the Lounge that night, he planned on being with Martin and Sofia, nobody else. 

As he finished buttoning up his shirt she stepped up behind him wrapping her arms around his waist, she rest her chin on his shoulder. “You know I think this will be the first Christmas I’ve spent with other people in ages, after mom left Florida and Mario moved back up here….I kind of just spent it at clubs pretending it wasn’t Christmas.” She confessed.

“I know what that’s like, I haven’t exactly celebrated the holidays since my mom died….I just never saw the point in it.” He fell silent wanting to confess he’d hoped to spend a Christmas or two with Ed, but that hadn’t worked out. 

He turned around to face her placing his hands on her hips holding her body close against his own. “Now I have you and I have Martin.” He smiled. “I truly must thank you again for helping the adoption process to move along….I know that I’m the last person in this city that they really wanted to allow custody of a child.” 

She pressed a kiss against the bridge of his nose. “I’m very persuasive if you haven’t noticed…. Besides Martin loves you….and so do I, I knew you would make a good dad.” 

Tears stung at his eyes at her words. He leaned up kissing her deeply, she placed a hand against the back of his neck as she kissed him back, her fingers curling against his skin.

“You mean the world to me, you both do.” He whispered against her lips.

Knocking at the door interrupted their moment. Oswald turned around in time to see Martin entering the room, a mildly impatient look upon the boy’s face as he looked at the two of them. Oswald pulled away from Sofia’s embrace making his way over to the boy.

‘It’s time to open gifts.’ He signed as he looked at them.

Oswald smiled, “I know and I apologize for over sleeping, we can open gifts now, and besides we have all day together.” He said as he ruffled his son’s hair.

Martin took hold of his hand tugging as he attempted to drag his father along, Oswald chuckled as he followed the boy out of the room, Sofia following close behind.

The main room of the mansion was decorated for the first time in God knows how long. Oswald liked the look of the lights, the shades of red and blue and silver, it all was garish and beautiful. Perhaps it was beautiful because he was happy. The tree that stood in the corner of the room was large, well decorated, it had taken them a good hour to get it finished but he was proud of the way it looked. 

Oswald and Sofia took their place on the small sofa, Sofia close against his side, and his arm wrapped around her shoulders as they watched Martin head to the tree grabbing the first gift he saw with his name on the tag. He rushed back to the two of them wanting them to watch as he unwrapped his gift. Oswald enjoyed seeing him happy, he loved the way his son’s face lit up when he unwrapped his gift, he’d spent a good week going on shopping trips with Sofia while Ed and Lee watched Martin, just doing their best to find things he felt Martin would like. He’d spent a ridiculous amount of money before Sofia had gently chided he’d gotten more than enough for just one child. 

‘Thank you, I love it.’ 

“You’re welcome, I knew how badly you wanted one.” He said watching the way his son looked over the box containing the playstation three.

“He’s going to be playing it for the next week.” Sofia commented.

“Keeps him busy, if I’d played more video games I might have been less of a handful for my mom.” Oswald said remembering his boredom often leading to trouble making.

Within an hour every gift was open, wrapping paper ripped and scattered across the floor. Martin sat amidst the mess looking over action figures and the backs of the new games he had, Oswald knew he’d be up half the night trying to play each one, he also knew Ed had plans of spending more time in their home just for the fact there was now a playstation.

“So, does this count as a good Christmas?” Oswald asked smiling at the boy.

Martin looked up at him nodding, he got up and made his way over to his dad. He got onto his lap wrapping his arms around his neck and hugging him, Oswald hugged him back pressing a kiss to the side of the boy’s head.

He pulled back signing ‘thank you’ again before going back to looking through his new collection of toys and games. 

“This reminds me, I got you something.” Sofia said before getting up from the sofa.

Oswald wanted to tell her she didn’t need to get him anything, he had anything and everything he could possibly want, but before he could she was out of the room. 

She returned a moment later carrying a small velvet box in her hand, he perked up curious about what she could have. She sat down next to him again.

“Is this you proposing to me?” He asked laughing lightly.

She grinned, “I could be, since I was the one who asked you out first and all.” She teased causing him to blush.

“I was working up to it.” He weakly defended.

She pressed a kiss to his cheek, “The important thing is you initiated the third date.” 

He remembered still being horribly nervous, two dates and somehow when it came to finally ask her for a third date, he’d stuttered most of the question out on the verge of fainting. 

“So, this isn’t a proposal?” He asked looking at the box.

“No…..Not yet, though trust me I’d say yes if you ever ask me.”

He grinned not sure if he should feel thrilled by knowing she would say yes to a future proposal or still feel terribly nervous about asking the question. 

She handed him the box, he happily took it curious to see what she possibly could have gotten for him. He popped the lid open gasping when he saw the contents. Inside nestled in the box was a ring which he’d suspected; a large emerald stone set in a thick gold band. 

“This…This is…”

“Your dad’s….I remember you said when he died that his ring went missing and you were right it seems that his wife did take it, she apparently pawned it off at a shop thirty minutes from here, somebody bought it and….Long story short I managed to find it for you.”

He removed the ring from the box holding it as if it were priceless which to him it was. He slipped it onto his ring finger, tears blurring his eyes as he noticed just how perfectly it fit. He looked back up at her wanting to speak, to express the immense gratitude, relief, and shock he felt that she went through the work to find it, to bring it back to him. She placed a hand against his cheek her thumb stroking his skin brushing away tears that rolled down his face.

“You’re welcome and I love you too.” She said smiling sweetly at him.

He wrapped his arms around her hugging her tightly as he buried his face against the side of her neck. “I….You are truly the most incredible woman, I love you so much.” 

Tugging at his shirt sleeve drew his attention. He pulled back to see Martin looking at him, obviously confused by his father’s reaction to a ring.

‘Are you okay?’

Oswald nodded, he laughed feeling almost ridiculous for getting so emotional. He wiped at his eyes with the back of his hand. “Yes I’m just fine my boy, I’m actually rather happy.” He held his hand out for Martin to look at the ring. “This ring belonged to my dad, your grandfather…I’d lost it after he passed away, but Sofia found it.”

Martin stroked his index along the shiny surface of the ring seeming to understand the emotional value it held to his father.

Oswald smiled softly, “He would have absolutely adored you….Both of you.” 

He wished his parents were alive to meet them, he knew his mother would have eventually warmed up to Sofia and she would have immediately loved Martin. 

Sofia rest her head on his shoulder keeping close against him. 

The rest of the morning was spent curled up on the couch, Sofia against his side and Martin seated on his lap listening to him as he talked about his parents wanting his son to know as much as possible about grandparents he’d never meet, but Oswald felt he should know about them. He for once felt comfortable talking about them, the heartache of loss not as intense as it would have been two years ago. This was after all the first year he had a family of his own.


End file.
